My Favourite
by Stormyskies89
Summary: A weekend trip to London is not exactly what Gerry expected. But then she meets his brothers can someone like Geraldine be accepted by a School teacher, a doctor and a stay-at-home dad?


**Title:** My Favourite

**Summary:** On a weekend trip to London, Geraldine meets the rest of Harry's family. Including one who considers Harry her 'favourite'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vicar of Dibley.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** First Vicar fiction…please be nice…I've not seen much of it but I have seen the Harry Episodes…so forgive me if anyone is OOC.

* * *

A weekend in London to visit Rosie and Harry's parents and any other siblings he may have. Geraldine was excited to meet his family and to see Rosie again. Harry said that Rosie had asked to meet them at one of the big pubs in London – they have live entertainment every night – and it was nice place to have a meal or a drink.

Rosie was waiting for them when they arrived and brunette was sitting near her tuning a guitar. Before they reach her, the brunette left to go to stage.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked with a frown.

Rosie nodded, "Yeah, she's a usual. So she's quite popular with the modern music she does. She's very Top 40. But occasionally she'll do some older songs. Some Billy Joel, Elton John…she's even done Eric Clapton. But it will be interesting to see who she does tonight." Rosie said as she hugged both them. They settled down for a meal and Rosie points up to the stage just a strum of guitar strings sound through the room, silence falls. A few wolf whistles sound to break the silence and faint laughter sounds.

"Thank-you. Welcome to my Thursday night, London." A few cheers are roused from the drunks sitting nearer the stage, "I can see few familiar faces in the room and a few new ones. But I must remember something my sister told me – before I start. I have to say a big congratulations – although it's terribly late and over due to my big brother and his new wife. I know they're here tonight. So I'll have to buy him a drink I think. Congratulations to Harry and Geraldine Kennedy." Harry's head snap towards the stage and as his gaze falls on the young woman on the stage his jaw drops.

"Eleanor?" He says turning his head back towards Rosie, who smiles and nods.

"Yeah, she's been performing here for…about 3 years now. She's 18 you know? They love her here. She so popular here that she's asked to come in on other nights. But you know what's amazing? Her grades have not dropped at all – and Paul, Steven and James have no idea she's doing this." Rosie said proudly.

"Jimmy doesn't know?" Harry said – obviously brothers, he hadn't mentioned.

"Not at all. He'd come down hard on her if he did. He'd forbid her from talking to me probably. I'm the one who transports her from there to here and back again." Rosie said.

Harry looked gobsmacked, "She lives with Jimmy?" Rosie nodded a little sadly.

"Yeah, has to. Mum and Dad can't be looking after her; she's too much of a handful. James has threatened to get her a full-time nanny." She said, "but I told him if he can't handle her, I'd gladly take her on. He knows I'm too soft on the rules with her so that's out. But I told him if he thought I was too soft he could always send her to you. Do you know what his response was? 'that Sap? He was always too soft with her…he's her favourite brother' – you're a sap, and her favourite, you can imagine how that makes him feel right?" Rosie watched the smile form on Harry's face.

"Her favourite brother? That's a good thing right?" Harry said with a smirk.

"For you maybe. Not for James." Rosie told him seriously. Harry knew James would never like that, he was oldest of all of them – the role model. Paul and Steven looked up to him, Rosie and Harry were the twins always together and then Eleanor came along and she instantly latched on to Harry. His personal shadow.

* * *

"Harry!" The voice made him turn; Eleanor appeared at his elbow and hugged him tightly.

"Ella, it's lovely to see you again! Though I don't think you should be doing this."

"And I don't think you should be living in Dibley, but what I think doesn't count and I'm perfectly safe here, Rosie is always here for the show and she takes me home after each show. So I'm in perfectly safe hands." Eleanor said. Geraldine looked between the two and now as they stood next to each other, she could see the similarities. The same exact hair colour; the same sparkle in their eyes when they smiled the same smile; and they also had the same angular face. The noses were the same, their jaw lines (though Eleanor's was slightly softer); their necks were long and lean. They could have been twins.

"Geraldine, this is Eleanor, my little sister." He introduced, Geraldine shook Eleanor's hand, she had the same tight grip that Rosie had.

"You certainly can't mistake who your brother is! You two could be twins!" Harry laughed.

"We could be it's true", Eleanor agreed, "My dad used to say that they cloned Harry but something went terribly wrong." Eleanor smiled, stretching her long legs out in front of her and lifting her arms above her head. Geraldine noticed that the only things that was terribly different about them would be the obvious addition of breasts on Eleanor's chest and her wide hips. Other than those facts she mirrored her brother almost perfectly.

* * *

"It's uncanny really. How much they look alike." Geraldine said to the three boys sitting across from her in Rosie's large lounge room.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Paul asked.

"Dibley. Didn't Harry tell you he bought a cottage there?" Geraldine said.

"Cottage? Harry? No, my brother wouldn't buy a cottage." Steven laughed.

"On the contrary brother. I did buy a cottage." Harry interrupted handing Geraldine a cup of tea.

"You did?" James frowned heavily.

"Yes, James, he did. Didn't you hear him the first time? It's called Sleepy Cottage isn't it? Rosie told me all about it." Eleanor snapped sitting down.

"I fear you spend too much time with our sister, Eleanor. She's a bad influence." James said crossing his arms over his chest.

Geraldine looked shocked, "Rosie? I've never met anyone as sweet as Rosie. Except maybe Ella." James this time frown heavier.

"Ella? This woman can call you that name but you refuse me the right?" He said his gaze hard on Eleanor.

"This woman is my _favourite_ brother's wife and she has a name, James. You best remember it. And it's not a rght, it's a privilage." Eleanor snarled, not moving at all from her position reclined on the couch nestled between Harry and Rosie. Shot down James fell silent and Geraldine sent Eleanor a grateful smile. She knew she'd found another friend in this new mad family she'd joined. Just as Harry had been accepted by the people of Dibley.


End file.
